


Risen Sunshine

by Againsthe, Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crackship I guess lol, Fluff, M/M, Originally by Againsthe, Translated Fic, Translated from Traditional Chinese, Wing isn't dead, giftfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Wing isn’t dead. This is the story of Drift introducing him to Rodimus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Risen Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336099) by [Againsthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe). 



> Thank you for the permission to translate this! It isn’t a perfect translation, since it was aided by Google Translate (cringes) but I did my best. I made some slight changes so it would be cohesive and read smoothly in English. Enjoy!

Rodimus had re-painted, waxed, and thoroughly polished himself until he was covered with a mirror finish. He was nervous - in fact, very nervous.

“Where’s my freshener?” Rodimus muttered, anxiously searching his room in vain. He called out to Drift, who was in the main room, “Drift! Have you seen my freshener? I can’t find it anywhere!”

“It’s in the cabinet closest to the door, second shelf - right where you put it last!” Drift stuck his head through the door and laughed. “Are you ready yet? Look at the time. We’re gonna be late!”

Rodimus swung open the cabinet door and nearly stuck his head inside. Of course, the freshener was in the very back of the shelf. He grumbled, “Almost! This is the last thing!” He pulled out the spray freshener - a high-quality, expensive one - and sprayed it through his shoulder vents, and then sprayed a generous ring of freshener over his whole body.

He stepped out into the main room and gestured to his frame. “How do I look?” he asked. “Did I miss any spots? Am I shiny enough?”

Drift laughed. It was unlike his friend to put in quite this much effort into his frame, but since Drift had spoken so highly of Wing, perhaps the prime thought he’d better look his absolute best. “Your finish is bright enough to rival a star, and just as hot,” he joked. He’d obviously been polishing his sword, since it was in his hands and gleaming, the gem in its hilt glowing. “Really, though, we’d better get going. We’re going to be late”

Rodimus waved a hand dismissively, heading for the door. “Nonsense. We’re two of the fastest speedsters around. “I promise, we won’t be late!”

They’d gotten from Cybertron to galaxies away in only a year. He had to pat himself on the back - even with distractions, they’d been doing an excellent job, and therefore he had decided that his crew deserved a short vacation, just two weeks. Plus, there were a lot of things he wanted to do: go drag racing, watch a couple gladiator fights, visit the local market, get into some trouble… 

However, his idea of a busy schedule was interrupted when Drift had said, “I want you to meet Wing.”

Rodimus’ mind was occupied by a video game they were playing together, and he wasn’t paying that close of attention. “Yeah sure, Wing, got it. Uh… which Wing are you talking about?”

“The one from New Crystal City, who helped me to become a better person. I want you to meet him.” His memory jogged, he remembered Drift telling him about the knight who had mentored him. “I heard he left and went back to Cybertron, but because of the quest I haven’t been able to see him. I’m sure that if we could get a hold of him, he’d be happy to meet us here while we’re on vacation.”

Well, he knew how important Wing was to Drift, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in meeting him, too. He decided to shove all his original plans into the melting pot. Since Drift had Wing’s personal hailing frequency, with the help of Blaster, they were able to get a hold of the knight, who was just as excited as Drift said he would be. He promised that he’d meet up with them as soon as possible. And now, Wing was within distance that he was able to contact Drift without interference to say that he was almost there.

Thrown into a frenzy, Rodimus spent the whole day making himself look as good as if he just stepped off an assembly line. He went to the best local salon, bought an expensive freshener, and then went back to the ship to make himself look even better with his own waxes and polishes. He wanted to be as bright as a star Drift had laughed at him. What? He wanted to leave a good impression on Wing. Drift had spoken to him so much about the Knights of the New Crystal City. According to the white speedster, Wing was synonymous with perfection: gentle, kind, selfless, willing to sacrifice himself for others, and almost every other good thing he could think of.

Rodimus had to admit he was a little jealous. Wing sounded like the perfect friend. However, he knew that he had to just be himself, especially when meeting Drift’s dear old friend. Still, Rodimus felt like he might make a mess of everything, just like he has always does. 

He expressed his concern to Drift, who waved it off. "Don't worry, Wing will love you, you’re actually very similar."

Rodimus had a hard time believing that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus meets Wing.

When Rodimus saw the white flight frame on the street from afar, he knew right away that it was Wing. He looked similar to Drift, but it seemed as if a holy white light shined upon him. It was enough to make people on the street stop and stare.

At first, Rodimus thought he and Drift were late, but when he looked at his chronometer, he saw that Wing was just early. When the Knight noticed the two speedsters approaching, he smiled so brightly that Rodimus felt like he’d been blinded.

Drift waved and grabbed Rodimus’ hand, dragging him the last couple of feet to where Wing stood on the sidewalk in front of a small café. He greeted Wing with a hug, but the flier quickly turned his attention to Drift’s friend.

“You must be Rodimus,” Wing said happily. He extended his hand to the captain and introduced himself. “I’m Wing, a Knight of the Circle of Light from New Crystal City. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

Rodimus shook Wing’s hand in somewhat of a daze, distracted by the light of the knight’s optics. “Rodimus,” he replied dumbly, a blush spreading across his face. Wing didn’t seem to mind. He grasped Rodimus’ hand with the same strength and power as that of Drift’s.

_Quick, say something!_

Should he say that he looked just like Drift? No, that’d be stupid. He wasn’t sure _what_ to say. Thankfully, Drift stepped in, saving his friend from embarrassment. “Why don’t we go inside?” he suggested.

Rodimus hadn’t noticed that he was still holding onto Wing’s hand until the jet pulled his away. Rodimus pretended to naturally loosen his hand and let it hand. Why was he acting so strange? He never felt this nervous, not even around Optimus Prime.

Maybe it was because Wing looked like something out of the Primal Sacraments. He didn’t know much about the literature describing Primus and Thirteen Primes; when Drift would talk to him about religion it was hard to pay attention. There was just too much for Rodimus to wrap his head around.

But looking at Wing, it felt like he was gazing upon one of the gods. He felt somewhat distanced from the mech, even as the three of them sat down together in a small booth, Drift and Rodimus on one side and Wing on the other.

Rodimus had been trying to better himself lately, be more responsible and a better leader. He still felt like he had a long way to go, but he’d never felt like anxiety was something that he had to work on. So why was he feeling anxious around Wing?

Perhaps it was because, according to Drift, Wing was nearly perfect, and Rodimus has a lot of problems and is constantly making a mess of things. Drift always spoke so highly of Wing; Rodimus didn’t want him to think he was a screw-up.

Something that Rung once said popped into his mind: the more you worry about what bad things could happen, the more likely they are to occur.

He finally drew up the confidence to engage in conversation more, but every time his eyes met Wing’s and the other gently smiled at him.

The waiter hadn’t even come to get their order yet when Drift’s communicator went off. He frowned and slid out of the booth. “Sorry guys, I have to take care of something real quick. I’ll be right outside.” Before Rodimus could respond, Drift was out the door of the café, leaving Rodimus and Wing alone.

Rodimus cleared his throat. He felt like he’d made a bad impression on Wing already by being so awkward, and had to save face before he totally ruined things. He felt like Drift did this on purpose. If that was the case, he was going to be seriously pissed.

He hadn’t realized that he had been silent for several minutes, lost in thought. He jumped slightly when Wing said, “Am I making you feel uncomfortable?”

Snapping to attention, Rodimus put his hands up. “No! What? No, no! Of course not!” Primus, he was just making things worse! “I just…” He took a deep breath and set his hands down on the tabletop, staring down at them. “Drift talks about you a lot. Stories about your time together, things about you.”

“Hey.”

Rodimus looked up, swallowing thickly.

“When we talk, Drift talks about _you_ a lot,” Wing said. “We don’t get to spend much time together because New Crystal City is in a pretty remote sector, so most of the times we communicate over video chat. Ever since he began the quest with you, he mentioned how much he wanted me to meet you.”

Wing’s words surprised him. Drift talked about him…? The other speedster was his best friend, sure, but he didn’t think Drift really thought THAT highly of him… no one really did. Hearing that his amica spoke of him, obviously in good terms, made his spark feel a bit lighter.

“I’ve wanted to meet you, but my visits to Cybertron always seem to be staggered when you are off questing.” Wing smiled fondly, golding optics sparkling in the muted light of the café. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you. You’re just like Drift described.” He paused, smile becoming almost shy. “Forgive me if this seems a bit abrupt, but it feels almost like I have known you for a long time.”

Before Rodimus could respond, the waiter finally came by to take their order. He was surprised to find that Wing liked his energon with sweetener in it just as he did. Once the waiter had left, Wing turned that charming smile back to Rodimus. “So, Drift’s told you about me - what did he say?"

Rodimus rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The things Drift had told him about Wing were all very flattering, and repeating them aloud, to Wing’s face nonetheless, was a bit embarrassing. 

“Well,” he began slowly, “He’s told me that you were a mentor to him, and that you were one of the most important mechs in his life. He’s also said that he thinks you and I share a lot in common, and that we’d get along well.” The corner of Wing’s mouth twitched in a small smirk, and Rodimus felt surprise fill his EM field. “Is that so?”

Rodimus nodded. “Yeah. And don’t tell him I told you this,” he said, lowering his voice and leaning in towards Wing, the knight also leaning forward to meet him halfway, “but sometimes he talks about you in his sleep.”

Wing sat back abruptly, his face heating with blush and field exploding in shock and… shame? “O-oh,” he stammered. “I didn’t realize that you two were, um…” 

_Oh, shit._ He’d made Wing think that he and Drift weren’t just friends.

“No, I’m not saying - Drift and I sleep together sometimes, yeah, but! Just as like a comfort thing!” Sleep together? Great word choice, moron.

Oh man, he was just making things worse. Rodimus wanted to run out, all the way back to the ship, and lock himself in his office. Actually, even better, it’d be great if the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. “We don’t sleep together like _that_ \- sometimes we get nightmares and call the other up to come over because it’s easier to sleep when someone else is there to chase the nightmares away, or sometimes we have sleepovers where we stay up most of the night watching movies and eating snacks and then pass out on the couch, or it just gets lonely sometimes being all by yourself…”

Rodimus realized he’d been rambling, and disclosing a lot of information about his and Drift’s personal lives that Wing probably didn’t need nor want to know. When he was sure he’d royally fucked himself over, ruining any possible chance of friendship with Wing, the knight began to laugh. He reached across the table and put his hand over Rodimus’. “I’m glad Drift has a friend like you,” he said, giving the speedster’s hand a gentle squeeze. The messy explanation seemed to have hardly phased him at all; in fact, Wing seemed like he genuinely thought the way Rodimus had tripped over himself was funny. Why, Rodimus had no clue, but he was grateful that he’d escaped humiliation.

He noticed that Wing hadn’t removed his hand yet. With a tone almost of conviction, Wing said, “And I’m glad that Drift introduced us. I’m having a good time.” While Rodimus was disinclined to believe him, it was clear that his words were genuine - plus, Drift had told him of the oaths the Knights of the Circle took, one of them to never tell a lie, no matter how small. The speedster felt his spark warm and spin a little faster. He turned his palm up so he could return the squeeze to Wing’s hand.

“In fact,” he added, looking down at their now-joined hands, “I think you’re even better than how Drift described you.” Wing looked up, something almost shy in his golden eyes as he said, “You’re colored like a flame, matching the one I can sense that burns inside you. From Drift’s stories, I know of the things you do, the adventures, and even how you think you’re always making a mess but always do what you think is right.”

Rodimus was going to have a serious talk with Drift after this - did he tell this mech his entire life story?! Speaking of, was Drift ever coming back?!

All the same, it actually felt… kind of nice, hearing the words from Wing. Everything he said was so earnest, so sincere, smoothing out the edges of his anxieties. When Wing said those things, Rodimus could believe him (at least for now).

_I like him,_ Rodimus thought to himself, looking down at the table to where his hand was still joined with Wing’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the fic is pretty long, I've decided to split it up into chapters.


End file.
